Betrayal
by Sueona
Summary: They will not forgive the crime against them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I do not make any profit with this story.

Warnings: Angst, violence.

Pairings: ?

Chapters: 1/?

Summary: They will not forgive the crime against them.

Notes: Trying to get back to my spirit of writing. I hope everyone likes this. I don't think this will be a very long multi-chapters story. Thought I would give this chapter up since it's pretty long. It might be a little fast paced, but I think it works out. Warnings might be different for the other chapters, depends on what mood I'm in when writing the other chapters. Please tell me what you.

_Sorrow._

_Pain. _

_Suffering. _

Words repeat inside of his head as he laid there awake. His hazel eyes glanced to the other side of the bed, feeling the strong arms wrap around him.

_Comfort. _

_Safety. _

_Warmth. _

Words that shouldn't be in his mind as he lay with this cold creature. Hazel eyes turned away from the relaxed face. It would be so easy. It wouldn't take much. He shut his eyes, trying to know the truth.

_Love. _

_Hatred. _

What was he feeling? What was he supposed to do? Hazel eyes snapped open and he slid away from the warmth of another body. He stared down as the older man turned and relaxed once again.

_Trusting. _

_Mistake. _

It was true. Where did they belong? Where did they stand in this irrational world? He sauntered away from the bed to the bathroom, feeling the dry semen down his legs and over his stomach. He stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water hit his body, awakening him.

_Fallen. _

_Risen. _

_Pain._

_Comfort. _

_Love._

_Hatred. _

So many conflicted emotions ran through his soul as he leaned his head against the cold tile. He finished cleaning himself off. He wrapped a towel around his thin waist as he used another to dry his hair. He went into the bedroom to see the man sleeping soundly.

_Trust. _

It was a mistake to trust. It could destroy even the greatest men. He pulled on his pants and a t-shirt. His hazel eyes glanced to the bed. He was lost at this second with nothing really making sense to him anymore.

_Trap. _

_Fallen. _

He walked to the window, staring out at the night sky. The stars shinned brightly with the moon high. He glanced back to the bed, seeing a man he didn't know a damn thing about.

_Truth. _

_Lies._

When did it begin to bleed together? Both of them had secrets within their souls. His eyes turned back to the window.

_Trap. _

He fell into it when he shouldn't have. A few tears rolled down his face.

_Justice. _

_Mistake. _

Where did it stop? When did he lose focus? His eyes shut, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was pointless no matter how easy it would be.

_Soul. _

He sacrificed his soul long ago. Now, he couldn't act like he should. When did this happen? When did he fall? He pulled away from the window.

_Yasuo Shouji. _

_Yasuo Shouji. _

The name meant so much too him. The man would be rolling in his grave knowing what he did. He ran his finger over the clean shaved face. It was smooth against his skin. The other man turned slightly, but it didn't look like he was waking up.

_Trust. _

Did he really have that much trust?

_Easy. _

Yes it would be so simple. It would work and no one would ever figure it out. He touched the short black hair, running his fingers through the silk. He removed his hand before he seriously woke up the sleeping demon. He took a step back, hating. Who did he hate? He walked away and out of the bedroom. He went to the bar area, grabbing a glass. Pouring himself a glass of whiskey, he drowned it in one go. The burn waking up his senses.

_Justice. _

_Mistake. _

_Hatred. _

_Love. _

So much was going through his head. It was lost. Did that make a difference? He was lost at the age of nineteen. He opened a drawer, seeing a weapon.

_Easy. _

_Simple. _

He slammed the drawer closed.

_Yasuo Shouji._

The name repeated inside of his head, never letting him forget the sin. His hazel eyes glanced out the large window, seeing the city below him. He walked to his bedroom, grabbing a bag. He opened up a secret compartment, seeing everything he needed.

_Lies. _

_Decisions. _

He went to the door, seeing a note pad one the table. He quickly wrote a small note. It was final. It was over. He fell into his own trap. He walked out of the condo, hating. He noticed no one was around. It would have been so easy. He would have pulled it off. The demon trusted him too much. He walked out to the night, feeling the wind blow against him, howling out their injustice. He walked to the bus stop, jumping on. Damn his friends. Damn his family. It was far too late to turn back. He was completely taken.

_Failed. _

That was right. He failed completely. He never could figure Asami out. He never could bring himself to do the sin. The bus stop and he got off. He walked and showed a passport. The airport was quiet. No one was going to stop him. He ran, hiding with his lies.

The lady spoke, "Welcome Yasuo Shouji-san. I hope you enjoy your trip."

It was so easy. He smiled and walked away. Within a few minutes, his plane was boarding. The past, he was going to leave behind. His sins will forever be kept. His lies will continue to take place. No goodbyes to anyone. It was time for him to hide. It was no longer safe for him. Then again, it never was. He entered the plane, leaning his head back in his seat.

_Over. _

_Sins. _

_Lies. _

_Injustice. _

There was nothing left for him. If he couldn't bring justice to his own soul, he was done for. He had to leave. He had to escape his own mistake. The plane took off and he whispered, "I will never be free."

The next morning, Asami got up and took his shower. Something was wrong as he dressed. It was too quiet in the condo. Since Akihito moved in, there was always some kind of noise. He walked out of the room, only wearing his shirt and pants. He looked around to notice the other wasn't there. He went to grab his hostler and gun but stopped to see something on the note pad. He picked it up to see a messy name on it.

_Yasuo Shouji_

He blinked his eyes at the name. His mind kept telling him he knew the name but he couldn't put his finger onto it. He could tell it was from his young lover. What did it mean? Why wasn't the boy in the condo? There was no way he got a job so early in the morning. He glanced to the dining room table to see Akihito's cell phone on it. The boy never left it out of his sight. He grabbed up the phone, looking for the call log. There have been calls to someone.

_Takayuki_

His eyes widened as he realized the name right off the bat. Why would his young lover be calling him? He scanned the calling log, seeing Akihito was calling the man about every other day. Why? He flipped open his phone, hitting speed dial. When it was answered, he ordered, "Find Takaba now." He hung up before he got a response. He used the photographer's phone and called Takayuki himself.

On the second ring, it was answered by an elderly man's voice, "About time you called Akihito. This time I want answers. No more excuses. You have been by his side long enough. I might have to send someone in if you can't carry out your orders, my boy."

_Anger. _

_Betrayal. _

He hung up with his eyes narrowed. It was time to gain his answers. No one ever took him on.

_Fool. _

Akihito made him a fool. He put on his hostler and loaded his gun. He threw his suit jacket on and his shoes. He walked out the door, seeing Kirishima coming down the hall. He spoke calmly even though that was the last thing he was feeling, "Look up this name and I want Takaba within the hour." His lips turned up into a smirk as he whispered, "We have things to discuss." The photographer's phone rang loud in the silent hallway. He tossed it to Kirishima, giving another order, "Find every piece of information on the phone." He moved down the hallway, ready to go to his office.

_Anger. _

_Pain. _

_Betrayal. _

Too many emotions entered him at once. It was not like him. He felt nothing ever. How did one boy bring so much to him? How long has this betrayal been going on? His gold eyes narrowed at the world. He whispered as he stepped outside, "I will find you."

Stepping out of the plane, hazel eyes looked up at the night sky. He ordered for a car. Within a second, after clearing security, he was inside the car, heading to a hotel. Tonight mark a new life, a new identity. He was now a man who he swore to avenge. Will the demon figure everything out? Will the yakuza come after him? If they were face to face, who would win in the battle of darkness? Within ten minutes, he checked himself in a low class hotel. He emptied his bag onto the bed. Hair dye sat there and contacts. He had to be someone else. He had to live a different life. It wasn't much different than he did before.

_Hate. _

_Love. _

Two different emotions entered him at once. He started to dye his hair. After thirty minutes, he looked into the mirror with his bright blue eyes and black hair. He mumbled, "I think I will let it grow this time." He walked to the bed and started to do pushups. He had to build himself up. People will sure look for him. He was in danger every step he makes.

'_**Betrayal' Two men thought at the same time. **_

Asami threw a glass against the wall, watching it smash to pieces. How could no one find the little traitor? He lit up a cigarette and stared out his large window. His men standing by the door, not moving an inch. He took a calming drag and spoke, "Finish Takayuki off. I want his body in pieces. Before you end his foolish life, make him talk about Takaba." He turned his head, seeing each of his men bowing their heads and leaving. He thought for a moment and left his office. Suoh and Kirishima stood there. He ordered, "Take me to the Takaba's home." The boy couldn't leave without saying something to his family. He found out the name was of a lawyer who was the closest to taken him down the legal way. He had his death ordered. What did it mean that Akihito knew the name? He walked out to the warm day, feeling a nice cold breeze fly against him. He slipped into his limo, letting the ride try to calm down.

'_**Betrayal' Two men thought at the same time. **_

Akihito or will forever be known as Yasuo Shouji. The name of a man who died for doing the right thing. Revenge took over, but his own trap he fell into himself. He pushed himself up and down again. He had to keep it up, no matter how hard it was getting. His blue eyes stared at the ground as he kept pushing his body up with his hands and feet. He wasn't going to give up his life. The only way he will die was if he got what he truly desired.

_Revenge. _

_Death._

_Darkness. _

It was over. The yakuza will look for him. What will happen if they were face to face again? Darkness engulfed both of their souls. The difference was Asami never hid that fact while he did. Hands should clap for him for how good he was of hiding his darkness. Why did he fall? Why did he fall into his own trap?

'_**Betrayal' **_

Asami sat in the small house, staring at a tall man with his short wife. The man was about six feet while his wife barely stood five four. He spoke, "Have you heard from your son?"

Yoshiro stood up and replied, "That is not your business."

Etsuko coughed, "Dear, do not be… be so… so rude."

Asami asked, "What does Yasuo Shouji mean to him?" He wasn't going to beat around the bush. He had to know. He had to find the little punk who thought he could fool him. It was his mistake letting his guard down so easily.

Etsuko looked the man straight into the eye and whispered softly not to get her coughing fit back up, "Nothing. Never heard the name before."

Asami saw the lie written on her face. He was ready to lose his control but pushed everything back. He stood up and said, "If your son gets a hold of you, tell him that Asami Ryuuichi is looking for him and it is important to get in touch with me." He handed his business card and left. As he stepped outside, he ordered, "Post a guard here and find everything with Yasuo Shouji."

Kirishima spoke, "Asami-sama, she said she didn't know the name."

"She was lying and her husband tensed the moment I said his name." Asami explained.

'_**Betrayal' **_

One man with long black hair and blue eyes leaned against a tree in the shadows. He glanced up to the sky clear of clouds and the sun was bright. He pulled down his sunglasses as the warm breeze swept across his tan body. He wore tight black jeans, tight black t-shirt that left nothing to the imitation and a small jean jacket. His eyes glanced over the gathering down the path. So many people stood there. A few he knew and some he didn't. There was his past he walked away a year ago without saying a word to any of them. Tears wished to fall but he pushed them back. His long black hair flew back in the wind. He fished out his pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it.

_Damnation. _

That was right, he damned his soul for revenge and he failed it. He glanced back to the people standing there. Most of them circled an elderly man who looked like there were tears in his eyes. A year and he left her without explaining anything. It was best if no one knew the truth. He pushed away from the tree, taking a drag of his cigarette. He strolled up the path, heading away from everything he once cherished. There was no time to give into his foolish emotions. Three men walked by him as he blew out grey smoke. His eyes landed on one person, feeling too much at once.

_Love. _

_Hate. _

He had no time. It was time for him to leave. Never to go back to what he once knew. It was over. He was someone else now. His feet carried him to the car as his heart hammered in his chest. As he slid in, he took off his jacket, revealing his toned arms and a small scar on his wrist.

'_Do not throw my heart around.' _

Did he mean those words? Did he mean something to that cold creature? He could have thrown away what he desired and continued to live a lie.

_Injustice. _

There was no way around it. He was dying inside for loving a monster, who showed no emotions. He started his car up, pressing down on the gas as he drove out of the parking lot. The wind blew inside the car.

_Hate._

_Love. _

His emotions were going through a roller-coaster. He was lost in his dark thoughts. He almost had the taste of revenge and no one would ever guess his sin. He pushed down on the gas even more, seeing the road but not. His mind couldn't let go.

'_Do not throw my heart around.'_

Words that made his heart flutter also destroyed him. Didn't the demon see the truth in his eyes? Didn't Asami know his lies? It was far too late to turn back. He read she passed away and he had to come back for one last time. Still his heart mourned as it raced wildly. It was a sin. His desire was destroyed before his eyes. He fell into his own trap. He knew then he was playing a dangerous game against a powerful man, but it meant nothing to him. He sold out his own body to gain his revenge, but sadly it back fired on him.

_Yasuo Shouji._

The name rung inside of his head. A name he took on as his own. He turned the sharp concern.

_Forgive. _

_Never. _

'_**Betrayal'**_

At a small grave, a tall man stood there, seeing everyone but the one who was sure would come. It looked like he didn't know the boy as good as he thought. Deep brown eyes stared at him. He could see the pain, the sadness, and lost feeling. People who once known as Akihito's friends were looking at him in wonder. He took a step forward and asked, "Did he come?"

Yoshiroanswered in sadness, "Even if he did, I would not tell a man like you, Asami-san." He looked at the grave of a woman who held back her illness from her son. He sighed, "I doubt he even knows. He left because of you."

"You know nothing." Asami replied coldly. A year, he looked and looked. No clues about the boy. Was Akihito that good? He had to be since he fell into the trap so openly. He questioned many times why Akihito didn't end his life. He gained few answers as he destroyed Takayuki. All he found out was Akihito was sent in to find everything out and kill him.

_Anger. _

That was what he felt. Still felt it deep inside his soul. Gold eyes looked around the area, but no one was around. Did he miss the punk? His hands curled into fists and he sneered coldly, "Your son made his bed, he will sleep in it."

"I don't know who the hell…" Kou started to say but Yoshiro held up his hand to stop him.

Yoshiro looked the yakuza in the eye and mumbled sadly, "So he did. My son left everything he knew to be right for something that made no sense to anyone." He laid red roses down on his wife's grave and continued, "I would watch your back, Asami-san. Akihito is lost for good and only one thing will end his haunting soul." He walked past the man and repeated his words, "Watch your back. He isn't done." Kou, Takato, and Takato's wife moved with him up the path. The wind blew against him and he whispered one name, "Yasuo."

Asami looked at the grave for a second. The words kept going through his head. What did it all mean? Once again, he was lost and confused. His hands curled into fists. He sneered, "Appoint a guard here. I really doubt he wouldn't visit." He pulled away, knowing his orders will be kept. He made it up the path, pulling out a cigarette.

_Anger. _

_Hate. _

_Foolish. _

He will not forgive the crime against him. He will make sure he wins in the end. Akihito was going to pay for playing this game against him. Gold eyes looked up at the sky, swearing, "I will find you and when I do you will pay dearly."

'_**Betrayal' **_

Sitting in a bar, one man drowned one shot after another. His mind was spinning. He was so close but so far away. Can he do it? Can he finish his last wish?

_Hate._

_Love. _

Can he push away his emotions? He can never forgive the crime against him. He drowned another shot, glancing around the area. A man came up to him, wrapping his arm around him. He twisted, jabbing his elbow into the man's gut. Before words could fly, he pulled out his piece, pointing it right at the man's dick. He smirked as he whispered, "If you don't want your friend to pay the price, I suggest you back off of me." The man threw a punch and he moved out of the way. He slammed the man's head against the bar. People were clapping their hands. Women were smirking toward him. The bouncers came and dragged the man away with his bloody nose. He glanced around to see people still clapping their hands. He sat down and ordered another shot.

_Pain. _

_Longing. _

_Suffering. _

_Revenge. _

_Injustice. _

His mind was spinning. His heart was pounding against his chest. So easy in the past. Did he really want the challenge? There was no up and being personal. It had to be hard. Why didn't he do the sin earlier? Why did he leave when he had the taste watering in his mouth?

_Gold eyes held such a deep relief as words were spoken, 'Do not throw my heart around.' _

Those words made his heart fluttered but it destroyed the remaining of his self. He drowned another shot, feeling the world back on his shoulders. He felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around holding his gun level with the toned chest. His blue eyes lifted to look into purple ones.

"You do well for yourself." A firm voice spoke and asked, "Can I have your name?"

The man stared at a person that he had a past with, one that was horrible. He could end that pain here and now. He glanced to see one man who helped him once. Yoh looked at him puzzled but alert. Did he look that different? He stood up as he drowned the shot. Pocketing his gun, he said with an accent, "Yasuo Shouji."

"Yasuo, I can use your services." The one with purple eyes said.

"What would that be?" Shouji replied as he pulled down his jacket sleeves.

"I need you to find a boy and stop a man from harming him." The man answered.

Shouji glanced around the room, seeing some guards near the exit. He leaned against the bar and replied in a deep voice, "I don't look for people."

"Then at least take someone on. You look good enough to handle against him." The man replied coldly. He had to find Akihito before Asami did. He wasn't sure what happened but he owed it to the boy to protect him from that beast.

Shouji pushed his black hair back, mumbling, "Who?"

"Asami Ryuuichi is the man after this boy. I owe this boy a lot from my mistakes. I plan to repay him back." The man answered.

Shouji leaned forward, pulling the other man toward him. His lips mashed against his for a few seconds. When he pulled back, he saw shocked eyes looking at him. He whispered against those lips, "You don't know a damn thing, Fei Long. Stay out of my way." He ordered one more shot and drowned it. Slamming the shot bottle onto the bar, he moved passed Fei Long, chuckling, "This is my battle, not yours. Stay out of my way before you get yourself harmed." Yoh was ready to grab his gun but he pulled out his gun faster. Without blinking an eye, he shot Yoh in the shoulder. He laughed coldly, "Might want to get him checked out." He waved to the stunned man and left.

'_**BETRAYAL!' **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I do not make any profit with this story.

Warnings: Angst, violence.

Pairings: ?

Chapters: 2/?

Summary: They will not forgive the crime against them.

Notes: Hello readers. Sorry for the wait. I got into writing a Yugioh story, very into it. I hope this chapter will hold you over until I can find my writing spirit for Viewfinder again. Please tell me what you think.

Bounces ran toward them. People were backing up away from them. Purple eyes stared at the exit as his few guards moved toward him. His mind was spinning. He glanced over and asked, "How bad?"

"It is a fresh wound. Nothing serious." Yoh answered as he followed his master out of the club. There was no need to be there when the police come.

Fei Long glanced to the night sky, whispering, "Akihito."

_**Betrayal**_

A man drove down the road, chuckling to himself as he turned up his music. The looks on both of them were priceless. It felt good to feel this way again. The danger engulfing him completely. It was a rush. His blue eyes stared straight ahead as he pushed down on the gas. Will Fei Long tell Asami?

_Forgive. _

_Never. _

He couldn't forget the crime against him. He couldn't find it in his heart to forgive the beast that stole his life away from him. This was his life now. He had to go forward, waiting for an end to come.

_Hate._

_Love. _

_Hate. _

Emotions started to bleed together, forever changing him into the man he was now. He had to keep moving one foot in front of another. He had to keep strong, never giving up to an enemy. His wish he needed to complete.

_Love. _

His heart was never met to fall to the one who stole everything from him. He turned the corner sharply.

_Yasuo Shouji. _

A name he took as his own. A name that he swore to avenge. It would have been so simple a year ago. He would have been able to pull it off and escape without anyone knowing. He pulled in front of a hotel. He step out, glancing to the door to his room. His lips turned up into a small grin as he saw a woman leaning against the wall next to his room. Her shadowed green eyes glanced to him. She was in her early thirties, six years older than him. She wore a low cut shirt, hiding nothing from view and a tight pair of leather pants, showing her perfect curves. He took a step forward, whispering, "Airi."

"He is dead." Airi spoke sharply.

He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, "He was an old fool anyways."

"He was my lover." Airi sneered.

"Like you cared for him." Shouji mumbled.

Airi pushed her long black hair out of her face and sighed, "Agree with you, Shouji or should I call you by your real name." The man smirked at her as he opened the door for her. She entered the room, looking around. She muttered, "Infatuated much." All over the room were photos of a tall man, the yakuza that destroyed an innocent soul with his sin.

_Hate._

_Love. _

_Hate. _

Shouji glanced at the photos, taken by him in the past. Some were unaware moments of the yakuza. His finger traced one photo over top of his table. He asked, "How are you alive?"

"When I gained a report Yasuo Shouji's name was used, I figure you were bailing out. I left, no sense getting myself killed for an old pervert." Airi explained as she flopped onto the bed. She leaned back, chuckling, "I brought you in the fold. I praised you for your skills. Was it too hard to finish off one man, who fell for you? Did he figure your boyish looks were all false? Tell me what made you fail, Akihito."

_Love. _

_Trap. _

Shouji sneered, glaring at the playful woman, "None of your business."

Airi jumped off the bed and walked toward him. Running her finger up his toned arm, she purred, "Who wouldn't want him. He is powerful, rich, and great looking. But it was your mission to make him fall for you not the other way. Why Akihito? Why did you want the job?" She couldn't figure him out. She ran over the scar on his wrist, whispering, "Pain was given to you then, but the pain inside of you was there before you even knew the name Asami Ryuuichi."

_Revenge. _

_Hate. _

_Yasuo Shouji_

He sat down, lighting up a cigarette. It was refreshing having an old friend near him. It made a little bit of life enter his dead body. Blue eyes glanced around the room, seeing something he was so close to at one point. He whispered, "I knew his name. I knew who he was. Yasuo Shouji was killed because of him."

"What does that name mean to you? I have looked and looked, but there is not a damn thing." Airi growled angry at herself for finding nothing. She was the best looking up information, but there was not a damn thing. She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms.

Smirking at his longtime friend, he teased, "It will be my secret until the final battle."

_Revenge. _

_Wanting. _

_Desiring. _

_Forgive. _

_Never. _

He closed his eyes as he inhaled the toxin into his lungs. Grey smoke left his mouth and he heard Airi sigh sadly. Opening his eyes, he spoke, "Better go. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Airi stared into a different man. This was not the boy who entered the fold at the age of nineteen. She pushed away from the wall, having a gun pointed at her. She smiled and replied, "Avenge someone lost damns you forever. Can you kill your lover?" She turned the door knob and walked out the door, leaving her last message to him. She knew what tonight brings.

Shouji took another drag from his cigarette and stared straight at a photo on the wall. It had Asami laying there asleep. The man looked so peaceful and relaxed. How could someone who kills for a living sleep that wonderfully.

'_**Betrayal'**_

He held his gun up and fired one shot, hitting the photo dead on. Tonight, he will loss another. His soul was too lost to be saved. He leaned back in his chair and whispered, "Will I be free once the sin is done or will I forever be a prisoner?"

_Love. _

_Love. _

_Love. _

Why did he fall? Why did he feel for a monster? He leaned his head back as grey smoke rose to the ceiling. It wasn't meant to be this way. He was meant to feel nothing for the yakuza. Sadly, his plan back fired on him and he fell for his own trap. He knew from the start it was a dangerous game. His eyes closed as he inhaled the cancer stick. There wasn't time to think of his mistakes. He had to be sharp.

_War. _

In a warehouse, Asami leaned against the wall, waiting for his guest to come. He glanced to his watch. He should have told his men to drag her here. Will she have the information he needs? Will she give it up freely? The door opened and the woman he was waiting for walked inside. Her shadowed green eyes gave him one look, and then glanced around the area. He had the winning hand. He spoke, "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Airi questioned back. She knew who he was talking about. Revenge was all Akihito had. It what made him live. She was grabbed and dragged before the most powerful yakuza to walk around.

"Takaba Akihito. Where is he?" Asami bit out.

Airi stared into those golden eyes and spoke, "I have no idea, but I do one thing, he will not stop until it is done." She fell to the floor as a punch landed in her face. She spit out blood from her mouth and teased, "Ever learn not to hit a lady?" She was kicked in the stomach. It was her end but that was all right. She had to only buy him time. Maybe she can keep quiet for him to carry out whatever he desired.

_Yasuo Shouji. _

She brought him in the fold, who no one knew what his involvement was with Yasuo. Yasuo was just a lawyer, one who got too close in taking down a powerful yakuza. How did Akihito know him? Why did he feel so strongly for him? No one knew the answer. She was dragged away to a chair. She chuckled as blood dipped down her chin, "He will hunt you down. He will not stop until it is over. I would watch out for him."

Asami glared at the woman in front of him. He wanted answers. He slammed his fist into her face, breaking her nose. She continued to laugh. He responded, "You will die slowly tonight."

"Do your worse Asami Ryuuichi. I do not care. I know he will go… go after you until the final show down… down." Airi spit out. Blood straining her beautiful face. It was over for her. Tonight marked her death. She felt her hands tied up. She wasn't going to fight. She chose this life. She needed it, the rush of danger. She was always a problem child, now it has finally caught up to her. She shut her eyes, feeling the affects of the drug in her body. She felt her mouth dry up. She whispered, "It's… It's over and there will be no… no answers from me. Only know one… one name, Yasuo Shouji. Remember it… it when he…he comes for you… you. That is the key to… to everything."

Kirishima spoke, "Sir, her pulse is lowering."

Asami grabbed her and sneered, "What did you do?"

Airi whispered, "I brought him into… into the fold. But he was a lost soul long before he met me… me. It's over… over." She spit out blood, feeling her body slow down. She took a drug that would kill her. It was the last thing she could do for him.

Asami pulled out his gun, firing it right at the woman's leg. He sneered, "You will tell me where he is."

Airi felt cold and numb. Her eyes unable to stay open. She sighed, "I do… do not know. He is… is no longer innocent in this… this world. He sold his soul… soul. No one… one knows his reasons. He made… made sure you were his… his target. Yasuo Shouji." She felt her world spin as another bullet pierced her shoulder. She chuckled brokenly, "Yasuo Shouji. Yasuo Shouji."

Asami fired another shot in the other shoulder, but nothing else. Airi breathed one time and nothing more came from the woman. He fired three more shots in the dead body. Anger pulled at him. He found nothing about Yasuo Shouji that would connect him to Akihito. He pulled away, walking out of the warehouse. His men knew what to do. Was Akihito out of the country or was he still in Japan? What would it take to get him?

_War. _

In a hotel room, Shouji stared at the photos, feeling his heart fluttered. The fire place burned brightly. One photo he took had them together. It was the only photo he could get with Asami knowing. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes showed the haunting look as it always did. He held the photo over the flame, watching it lick at it.

_Hate. _

_Love. _

_Hate. _

It was over. It was time to carry out his last wish. There was no other way. He needed to avenge what was taken from him. He watched as the flames engulfed the photo of him and Asami. His heart broke as his mind told him what to do. He watched as the part of Asami in the photo burned away, making it crumbled into dust. He tossed more photos. Each one of them burned in the hot flame.

_Revenge. _

_Sorrow. _

_Pain. _

He had pain long before he stood by the yakuza's side. His blue eyes continued to watch each photo burn. He pulled away from the fire place as he grabbed his weapon. He loaded it. As a grin appeared on his face, he whispered deadly, "The game as began, Asami Ryuuichi."

_War. _

Asami leaned over the railing on the docks. He heard footsteps and turned his head. Kirishima and Suoh stood there with a serious face. He asked, "Do we have anything?"

"We might." Kirishima answered. He handed over a note that had the woman's blood on it. He stated, "It's an address. I checked. It is a hotel about fifteen minutes away."

Asami nodded his head and ordered, "We are going there." He walked away, vowing, "I will find you, Takaba Akihito."

A man with long black hair and blue eyes stared at the hotel room. He touched the letter taped to the door of his room. It only had one name on it but the demon would understand. He pulled away. No doubt, the yakuza got his calling card that he slipped into Airi's pocket before she left. His feet moved him to his car and he slid inside. He pushed down on the gas and sped out of the parking lot. He turned the corner to see a limo drive into the area. His blue eyes glanced to the tinted windows of the back. He chuckled, "War, my lost lover."

Asami stepped out of the car. Kirishima already went to the owner but he didn't keep records if the person paid in cash. He walked down the hall but stopped at one door when he saw a letter stuck to the door. It only read one name.

_Yasuo Shouji_

His hands curled into fists. Before he could stop himself, he slammed his fist in the door. Suoh walked over to him though he didn't say a word once his eyes landed on the note. He opened the door, walking inside. A few photos were on the floor, his face on them. He looked at the fire place, noticing some photos were burning still. He turned his head to the wall to see a picture of him sleeping. There was a bullet hole in it and above it stated one word. The word he had in his mind.

_**WAR!**_


End file.
